Almost Unreal
by Candy
Summary: Ami/Ani song fic... ITS FINALLY HERE!!!! :D


AN: OK I FINNALLY FIGURED IT OUT! HEE HEE! I'll get around to doing either music videos or song fics to the other songs... so no worries! I wanted to do something less sad then my other song fics... so I chose this one... and it defiantly describes the Ani/Ami romance... least I think it does. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: Lucas owns star wars, Roxette owns Almost Unreal, I own nothing but the story. : D  
  
Almost Unreal  
  
*Intro*  
The large room was dimly lit with candlelight. The window was wide open and the autumn breeze sweeping through the room toyed with the white chiffon curtains. The moon shone gently on the immense bed, illuminating a lone figure... a girl... who's hair was done up in a fancy fashion: two twists in the back, four braids flowing from the twist, and then the rest hanging down in chestnut waves. Her hazel eyes were sad, and lined with light green eyeliner that matched the shade that adorned her lids. Her cheeks were glowing with apricot, and her lips were red... like a rose. Her dress was slightly provocative. It had no shoulders or straps, but no plunging neckline. It was a jade green that blended with blue in the flowing skirt. She wore no jewelry... except a simple intricately carved japor snippet on a simple cord.   
  
The atmosphere was perfect. The girl was beautiful. But the boy... the boy was missing.   
  
Amidala sat on her bed nervously. Her legs swung over the side, as she bobbed a bit on the soft mattress in anticipation. She looked from the open window, to the door, and back to the window again. She sighed. "He said he would be here!" She flopped back on the bed and held a pillow to her chest and shut her eyes, letting a tear slide out from under her closed lashes. "He promised." She whispered brokenly.  
  
Their first wedding anniversary... and he wasn't there.  
  
Damn Jedi missions.   
  
Suddenly the hinges on her door creaked, and a bit of light shown from the hallway and into her room. Amidala sat up, surprised, the tear still lingering on her cheek. She gasped as the figure leaned against the doorframe... but a smile adorned her face.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
*Babe, come in from the cold and put that coat...to rest*  
Anakin Skywalker leaned against the heavy oak doorframe... but not for fun. His strength was sapped from the last Jedi Mission he was on. But seeing his wife... his Amidala gave the weary Jedi Padawan new found strength. Strength enough to smile. And he did. And Amidala's grew wider.  
  
"Ani!"  
  
And his grew wider as her arms encircled him... and as he did the same to her. "I told you I would be back for this." He whispered into her hair. "Oh Ani, get rid of that cloak now!" Anakin pulled out of her embrace, gave his trademark smirk, and started to shrug off the cloak, when two gentle hands stopped him. He looked at Amidala, who had a mysterious glint in her eyes. She smiled, and said with such adorable enthusiasm. "No baby, let me."   
  
Anakin could only laugh as she took the cloak off his tired shoulders and chucked it in a near by chair.  
  
*Step inside*  
Amidala turned from the discarded cloak to her husband, who still leaned against the door. "Would you like to come in?" she asked with a wink. Anakin laughed at her playfulness. "Yes I would Madame." Amidala resumed her position on the bed, only a little more seductively, and Anakin shut the door behind him. Then he turned around and saw his wife, lying on the bed... THEIR bed... one arm above her head, another across her stomach. Her legs bent at the knees away from him, toes protruding from the gown, her eyes burning into his.   
  
Suddenly the playfulness was gone... and all there was for them... was love.  
  
*Take a deep breath*  
Amidala smiled and took a shaky breath as he approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.   
  
That was one of the things she loved so about him... the way that he would look into her eyes... the way he would read her soul...  
  
And then he reached the bed. He kneeled by the bedside, head level with hers... eyes still focused on hers... took a breath...   
  
  
*And do what you do... best*  
And kissed her full on the lips.  
  
*Yeah, kick off them shoes and leave those set astray*  
Amidala turned on her side, and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him back gently. He did the same to her and then broke off the kiss, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled. "Take of your shoes, and stay awhile, love." Anakin smirked. "I thought chicks digged the boots." She laughed. "We dig more then the boots, dummy."   
  
Anakin's boots were now discarded, and he sat next to her on the bed. She sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"I know that, Ami." He leaned in for another kiss, and millimeters from her face, whispered on her lips: "I love you, Amidala."  
  
*I do believe love came our way*  
~ Flashback ~  
Anakin stood on the balcony of his quarters with Amidala. He turned to her, kissed her on the cheek, and then her lips. He broke off the kiss, got down on a knee, took her hand in his, pulled out a ring, and murmured to her: "Will you marry me?"  
  
She let tears stream out of her eyes, and covered her face.  
  
Then Amidala knelt down and kissed him on the lips... knocking him over.   
  
*And fate did arrange for us to meet...*  
~ Flashback ~  
Anakin, at 10, sat at the counter of Watto's shop, his eyes inspecting a 14 year old Amidala who is dressed as Padme. He bit his lip and then blurted out: "Are you an angel?" Padme looked at him fully and smiles. Anakin blushed neck to ear.   
  
*I love when you do that hocus-pocus to me*  
Amidala felt a wave of reassurance float through her as she kissed Anakin. The force. He always used that on her. It was like magic. She always felt at ease when he did that. Then he began reading her mind... she did not object. Then he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Sadness shined in his blue orbs and Amidala became confused.   
  
"Ani, what's wrong?"  
  
*The way that you touch*  
His hand continued stroking her cheek, and she held it close with hers. Her brows furrowed with worry. "Why'd he stop?" She asked herself frantically. Amidala bit her lower lip. Anakin kissed her cheek softly.  
  
*You got the power to heal*  
"Ami... you thought I wouldn't be here for our anniversary?" Amidala smacked herself mentally. How could she have doubted him? He had always been there for her... always remembered her... she felt her eyes glaze over... always loved her... Why would he stop now?   
  
*You give me that look*  
Anakin smirked. Ah, how Amidala loved that smile. It made her heart laugh and melt all at the same time. It was... intoxicating how he made her feel. It was like a dream. It... it was indescribable...  
  
*It's almost unreal*  
He kissed her again, but this time more fiercely... with more passion... more needing... more wanting. He let her lie back, as he continued the kiss.   
  
Amidala smiled inside... the feeling... it was...  
  
*It's almost unreal...*  
Almost unreal...  
  
*Hey, we can't stop the rain*   
~ Flashback ~  
Anakin sat in his quarters of the palace during a short vacation. He was bored and supposed to have gone on a camping trip with Amidala while Sabe filled in. He looked out the window. The rain poured down steadily. The 16-year-old leaned back in his chair and sighed. Oh well... another missed opportunity.   
  
*Let's find a place by the fire*  
~ Same Flashback ~  
Amidala walked into Anakin's room silently. She grabbed him by the hand, and ran with him over to her quarters. Anakin made no protest, only a confused look on his face. She lit a fire in her personal fireplace, then plopped down in one of the pillows in front of it, and smiled at him, encouraging him to sit down as well. He did so. Amidala spoke light-heartedly, "Well no camping out doors camping... but that doesn't mean we can't have one here, right? I mean we've got the fire!"  
  
Anakin laughed.  
  
*Sometimes I feel, as strange as it seems*  
Anakin continued kissing Amidala with a passion. She moaned slightly as his mouth left hers and he looked her in the eyes. She smiled and tugged at his Jedi tunic. "I've missed you, Ani." He smiled and kissed her neck lightly. "The feeling is mutual."  
  
*You've been in my dreams all my life*  
~ Flashback ~  
Anakin at 10 tossed and turned in his sleep on Tatooine. He was having those dreams again. The dreams where he was all grown up. The dreams where he was a Jedi. He had a blue light sword, cloak, and killer boots. His hair was shabby and short, with a long braid and small ponytail. The thing that confused him most, was that there was always a girl by his side, with long brown hair, and matching eyes. She somehow looked like what the space pilots described as... an angel...  
  
*I love when you do that hocus-pocus to me*  
Amidala broke off the kiss and stood up, and off the bed. She extended her hand to Anakin, who looked at it quizzically. "Ami?" he questioned. She smiled. "Anakin, would you care to dance with me?" Anakin's confused expression faded into a loving smile... so warm and protective... that Amidala's hand shook.   
  
Anakin stepped off the bed, and met her eyes.   
  
*The way that you touch*  
He took her hand lightly and led her to the center of the room. Then he clasped her around the waist and pulled her close, as her hands wrapped around his neck.  
  
*You got the power to heal*  
"I'd love to." He whispered into her hair.  
  
And they began to sway to an unsung melody  
  
*You give me that look*  
Amidala closed her eyes and rested her head on Anakin's chest. She imagined his smile, his eyes... both dancing around her heart... pulling at it. Making her want to dance as well. She smiled... and relished in the love she had for his.  
  
*It's almost unreal*  
Anakin breathed in Amidala's light flowery scent. Her smell was like the spring rain. But her personality... her look... her being... was like the rainbow that came after. He felt so much for her... such love... it was amazing. Even to him. The feeling left him hazy and alive at the same time... the feeling was like a dream...  
  
*It's almost unreal...*  
It was almost unreal...  
  
*It's a crazy world out there*  
~ Flashback ~  
Amidala rushed through the battlefield, shooting down clones as she ran. Her eyes were frantically searching for him. For Anakin. She stumbled slightly on a body of another Jedi, and scanned some more. Her eyes fell upon his figure. His light-saber whooshing through the air like a blue streak of lightning. His opponent fell, and she ran to him.  
  
They held each other close, and the battle... the whole world faded away...   
  
And there was only them.   
  
*Let's hope our prayers are in good hands tonight*  
~ Flashback ~  
Amidala stood out in the rain on her balcony. Her head bowed, and hands clasped. She murmured a few words. Then raised her head to the heavens and called out. "PLEASE! KEEP HIM SAFE!" She smiled as a wave of reassurance washed over her and let the rain fall on her... washing away the remaining worry.  
  
Anakin would be alright... he always was.  
  
*Oooooh... I love when you do that hocus-pocus to me*  
Anakin and Amidala swayed to the night breeze. The candles in the room flicked slightly, casting eerie shadows on the walls. The curtains flew around the two lovers. Amidala stopped swaying and looked Anakin straight in his bewitching eyes. Crystalline blue met soft hazel.  
  
An unspoken question was answered.  
  
And the two smiled at each other.  
  
*The way that you touch*  
Anakin lowered his head to her forehead and kissed the tip of her nose. She shivered internally, and clutched the japor snippet tightly in her shuddering hands. Amidala smiled in the wake of her shaking and emotional energy.  
  
*You got the power to heal*  
Anakin ran his hand across her back and tried to sooth her nerves. She was nervous, no doubt... it had been too long.  
  
  
*You give me that look (You get that look)*  
He cupped her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes.  
  
Anticipation, fear, excitement... and love reflected in hers.  
  
Far too long...  
  
*It's almost unreal*  
Amidala allowed herself to be led to the bed and sat down. She felt emotion swell over in her heart, and her eyes began to tear. She sighed shakily as Anakin sat beside her, hand still protectively on her back. She looked at him through thick lashes.   
  
She wanted him... needed him...  
  
*It's almost unreal...*  
Anakin watched Amidala give him a seductive look... the best one he had ever received from her in his life. It was so innocent... yet... provocative at the same time. He felt his heart begin to beat faster... probably as fast as it had been when he had taken those vows a year ago. Anakin placed his hand on her cheek and moved his face to hers... then whispered softly on her lips...  
  
*So unreal*  
"Happy anniversary my angel."  
  
And Amidala smiled.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
*Almost unreal*  
Amidala allowed herself to relax... tonight was so special... so romantic... and having him there... kissing her... being with her... made all the waiting... all the Jedi missions worthwhile  
  
*Almost unreal...*  
Anakin laid his wife gently back against the pillows. It was so right, he thought. Him. Her. Them. It was almost too perfect. Being with her... and being the boy... no the man he was, and her being the woman she was... made him feel... special. This night was just beginning... and tomorrow, she would awake in his arms. And all the time they spent apart would be made amends. He pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'll love you forever, Ami."  
  
"And I'll love you forever, Ani.  
  
*Fade out*  
  
The candles all flickered out with a sudden gust of autumn wind from the window.  
  
Anakin Skywalker kissed his wife.  
  
Amidala Neberrie kissed her husband.  
  
And the feeling was almost unreal...  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
WHEEEEEEPA! LEAVE REVIEWS!   
  
  



End file.
